


Cheers

by js36 (csj1997)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/js36
Summary: In which Soonyoung held a simple celebration for Jihoon's birthday.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cheers

"A bottle of beer and cola please." Soonyoung quietly ordered.

As the kind lady handed him the drinks, "Anything else?" she asked. 

The young man smiled at her and shook his head while he said his thank you and left the store.

As he opened the doors, a gust of wind hit his face.  
It was a breezy night and winter is fast approaching.

He walked through the dried leaves from the remnants of autumn and went to the nearby park.

Luckily for him, not a lot of people were outside since it was a weeknight

Usually, he would be dealing with a lot of paperworks around this time but he made sure to finish them all for this special day.

**11:45 pm**

He quickly placed the drinks and the cake on the bench he was sitting at. 

He opened the box and smiled as he poked it with a candle.

As he was setting up, a young man sat across him.

Soonyoung whipped his head up and looked at the guy. 

A smile immediately plastered his face as he realized who it was.

"Jihoon! There you are!" He excitedly greeted.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Jihoon replied with a smile on his face. 

Soonyoung shrugged, "But I want to. Here's your drink!" 

Jihoon quietly chuckled as he took the cola.

Both of them just sat on the bench. Relishing the silence while admiring the stars as they held their drinks.

Soonyoung checked his watch again and immediately lit the candles on the cake.

**12:00 am**

"Happy Birthday Jihoon! Make a wish." He cheered. 

Jihoon faced him and gave a wide grin.

"Wish with me?" He requested. 

Soonyoung gave a quick nod as he closed his eyes and made his wish.

Jihoon looked at him lovingly through the candle light, a sad smile appearing on his face. 

Soonyoung blew the candles and opened his eyes.

And just like every November 22nd for the past three years, Jihoon was gone again.

Soonyoung sighed as he held his bottle of beer and took a quick swig.

"Cheers, babe." Soonyoung tearfully mumbled as he admired the stars which were exceptionally sparkling tonight.

"I hope you're happy wherever you are, Jihoon."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this sucks. I wrote this quickly while the idea was still stuck in my brain, okay? Okay.
> 
> BUT,  
> Happy birthday to Seventeen's genius producer, Lee Jihoon!  
> Cheers for good health, more awesome music and to your existence! ♡


End file.
